The Spy Who Loved Me
by hindsight2020
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a spy under the CIA and is assigned a new case to get close to Chloe Beale
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell wasn't your average 21 year old. She didn't attend college or party the way most college students at her age do. Beca didn't have to worry about picking a major or making sure her major would guarantee a good paying job and she enjoyed not having that responsibility. Instead, she was handpicked by the Central Intelligence Agency at the age of nine due to her high IQ and interests in spy equipment. However, with the high IQ she lacked in athleticism. She hated every minute of training because of the early wake up times and the surprise combat sparring during random times of the day. It's safe to say, that was her least favorite part but as time progressed she began to notice a difference in strength and agility. Every now and then, Beca would take herself to the gym because her boss, Lilly Okanakamura, would pester her about being in shape for assignments.

Beca loved working for the CIA. In fact, she was in a branch beneath the Central Intelligence Agency- Special Operative Services. The Special Operative Services, SOS for short, are basically made up of spies. In turn, the spies do the heavy lifting whether it's getting close to someone for valuable information or risking their life to save someone of importance. Whatever information the spies have collected, it is then given to the analysts and case officers to determine the next form of action.

The brunette was close to becoming an official agent for the CIA and was attentively waiting for the promotion. She didn't necessarily dislike being in the SOS but she wanted to be able to do more with Central Intelligence and less combat fighting.

"You've been transferred, new assignment," Lilly informed Beca as she pushed a medium sized Manila envelope towards Beca during their weekly meetings.

"What!" Beca irritatedly threw her arms in the air while seated, "With all due respect, Ms. Okanamura, I'm so close to cracking him. He's gonna spill his guts, I can almost see it happening."

"I thought this new assignment would be much better for you with your particular set of skills," Lilly's soft spoken voice informed the brunette, "Your lady skills". Beca arched an eyebrow and was officially creeped out after that comment. She obviously knew what Lilly meant, but it still didn't change the fact that Beca was still upset over the new assignment because she thought this was her big break for a promotion. She begrudgingly opened the Manila envelope and read information about the subjects.

 _John and Clare Beale, husband (age 51) and wife (age 49). Clare is the CEO of WZRD, a company that provides the military with advanced weapons and transportation. John is an engineer for WZRD, designing concepts for the next greatest weapon for mankind._

 _Strengths: intelligence, importance of family, technology and weapons knowledge_

 _Weakness: Family, see last page_

 _Objective: It is believed someone from their company is selling highly dangerous weapons to a terrorist group called the Three Queens._

Beca read through the files and studied the pictures of John and Clare Beale. The last page included a small sized picture of a redhead woman with bright blue eyes who was absolutely stunning. Beca held the picture in her hand and it flipped it on the blank side: _Chloe Beale, age 21; 22 on March 9._

"Lilly," Beca asked as she held up the picture to her stoic boss, "What's her story?"

"Ah," Lilly bowed her head down, "That is Chloe Beale, Mr. And Mrs. Beale's daughter. She's your assignment. You get close enough to her to bring you to the WZRD Gala in January. From there, you can provide us information on who is selling from the inside to enemies. You will have to attend Barden University in Los Angeles. We already have your class schedule for the fall semester. Chloe's in the school's acapella group, the Barden Bellas. Do what you will with the information". Lilly approached Beca and looked at her sternly, "Im going to remind you this once like I always do- if you get emotionally compromised in any way, I will pull you off this mission".

Beca nodded in agreement. She thought it was funny that Lilly had always mentioned that to her because Beca Mitchell was not the type to become emotionally attached to the subjects in her assignments. Sure, she hooked up with some of the women during missions, but never getting too serious. Although Chloe was one of the most beautiful women she has seen, she knew it was just an assignment and nothing serious would come of it. Beca enjoyed her career more than having someone to wake up to in the morning and that didn't bother her one bit.

"In addition," Lilly started walking towards Fat Amy with a similar Manila envelope she handed Beca, "you will be joining Beca for the Chloe Beale mission".

Amy's jaw fell as Beca tried to stop a giggle from escaping, "What?!"

Beca smirked at the blonde sitting next to her, "I guess we're roommates".

"This is some serious horse shit," Fat Amy muttered under her breath for only Beca to hear. Lilly walked out of the conference room while the two discussed a strategy to get to know the redhead more in time before the WZRD Gala. Beca thought this would be a simple 'get in, get out' mission, but she had another thing coming for her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading (if you do lol). Fairly new to writing but had this idea in my head. Looking for a beta. Comments and ideas are appreciated. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after the new assignment, Beca and Fat Amy settled into their apartment near Barden University. Beca wasn't upset Fat Amy was with her for this mission because she enjoyed the blonde's company for her sense of humor and quite honestly, Fat Amy is the closest person Beca would ever call a best friend. They had met two years after Beca was recruited by the SOS. Fat Amy had a black belt in tae kwan do and a knack for being able to play in 'character'. She was the only person who had been given a peak into the life that is Beca Mitchell.

"Shorty, I'm gonna head to campus to scout Beale," the blonde told Beca as she was organizing her desk, "and maybe some eye candy. No one can resist all," Fat Amy motioned to her body, "this".

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend and said goodbye. She was in the middle of organizing her desk with her laptop and the case file about Chloe until her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Becs," a familiar deep voice greeted.

"Hey dad," Beca replied, "how is everything?"

"Good. Part of the reason I called was because," Beca heard her dad pause and his voice sounding hopeful, "Your mom recognized me today and asked about you".

Beca's heart did a flip from hearing her dad's good news, "What, that's great!"

"Yeah it is," Beca's dad said and hesitated telling her the rest of the news about her mother, "It only lasted maybe fifteen minutes. But it was so good to talk to her. She wanted me to tell you how proud she is of you. I recorded a video of her talking. I'll send it to you".

Beca didn't realize she was holding her breath about her mother. She wasn't ever sure if the conversations with her dad about her mom would be a good or bad day but she was grateful that today had been a good day for her mom.

The brunette talked to her father for a few more minutes until he had to go. She got a notification of a message and downloaded the video of her mother talking to the camera as if she was she talking to Beca.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm not sure how long this will last, but I miss you so much. I want you to know how proud I am of you. I'm so lucky you and your father have been with me through this journey. It hasn't been easy, but I promise you- I'm trying. So keep writing me letters, sweetheart. They make me happy even when I think they're coming from a complete stranger".

The video ended and Beca wiped a tear from her face. Beca's mother, Sharon, was diagnosed with an early onset of Alzheimer's disease two years ago. She wrote letters to her mom when the memory loss was still mild and continued to do so when it started the slow decline. Beca wanted to leave the SOS as soon as she found out about Sharon's diagnosis, but Sharon wanted her to continue working instead of worrying about her. She was stubborn and Beca could see where she got her stubbornness.

Beca quickly freshened up and headed out to the club fair Barden University was holding for incoming students. She walked around the quad looking at the different student organizations and spotted Fat Amy talking to two girls at a booth. Beca's breath hitched when she spotted Chloe Beale looking more beautiful in person than in the photograph Beca had kept. She knew she had to keep a distance until Fat Amy was done talking to them so Beca pretended to look at a few more clubs nearby.

"You call yourself, 'Fat Amy'?" The confused blonde girl asked.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Fat Amy answered seriously. Beca heard this from two tables down and a tried to keep herself from laughing. There were times she couldn't keep a straight face when Amy was talking and right now was definitely that time. Once Fat Amy walked away from the Barden Bellas table, Beca started inching her way over but pretended to look distant and moody.

"Oh, what about her?" Beca heard a whisper, knowing the two other girls were looking at her.

"She's a little too," the blonde used air quotes with her fingers, "alternative". She probably thought this because Beca had multiple ear piercings and wore heavy eyeliner.

The redhead brushed off the blonde's comments and handed out a flyer to Beca, "Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?

Beca scanned the flyer, "Oh right, this is like, a thing now". She looked back up at Chloe and tried to keep composure because the redhead's bright blue eyes were becoming distracting for the brunette.

"Oh, totes," Chloe replied confidently and smiled at Beca, "we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths". She looked so excited explaining what acapella was that Beca was about to grab the pen from Chloe's hand and immediately sign up to audition to make her happy, but this was not the case.

Beca didn't know what to say after that so she said the first thing that came to mind, "Yikes". _Face palm._ Chloe continued to explain about the different acapella groups on campus while Beca was half-listening. How could one person be this beautiful, she thought. Beca subtly scanned the redhead's body and landed on her lips. Once Chole was done talking about the other groups, Beca snapped out of her inappropriate daydream about Chloe.

"Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe asked sweetly, never breaking eye contact with Beca.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys," Beca answered as she walked away from their booth. For the first time, a woman was able to almost have Beca tongue-tied and she did not like it one bit. Beca was here for her job, not a girl. Not even as breathtaking as Chloe Beale.

Beca stayed on campus for a few more minutes until she got bored. She started walking back to her shared apartment with Fat Amy and tried to keep the redhead off her mind. It almost worked until she saw a glimpse of the long, wavy red hair in the corner of her eye as she inserted her key to open her apartment door.

"Hey," she heard the sweet voice from earlier.

Beca turned slowly to the left to face the girl, "Hi". Chloe Beale.

"You're my neighbor," Chloe smiled at the brunette. She didn't know this, but her smile was making Beca have heart palpitations.

 **A/N: I'm really surprised you guys are favoriting and following this story. I was planning on putting part 2 out next week but I had it already done before I published part 1. Thank you guys, really. Not sure how long part 3 will be, but I'm currently in the middle of it. My school semester just started but I keep writing down ideas so I can include it in the story. If you guys have any suggestions or anything you guys would like to happen, please leave a comment. Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. I hope you are having a good day. XO. And thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks of college was interesting for Beca. She actually seemed to be enjoying the classes she had. It may had been something to do with the fact that she shared two classes with Chloe and Amy. Beca knew Lilly had something to do with aligning their schedules with the redhead.

It was Wednesday and Beca only had one class: Women's Literature. She thought it was interesting Chloe picked this class as an elective as she was a liberal studies major. Beca discovered Chloe wanted to enroll in graduate school to get her Masters in Education from reading a new file Lilly had sent two days ago.

Beca was laying on the grass with her sunglasses perched on her face. She didn't realize she lost track of time until Fat Amy texted her:

 _Best friend Fat Amy (13:56): Where u at, Shawshank? Class started 15 min ago_

"Shit," Beca muttered and quickly got up to speed walk to class. She walked in while the professor was lecturing and sat at the first open seat available, not noticing who was sitting next to her.

"You're late, Shawshank," Fat Amy whispered to her best friend, keeping her voice low. Beca shrugged and pulled out her laptop to make it look like she was taking notes. Beca's and Amy's laptops were specifically manufactured for them by the SOS. The web camera on their laptop acted as a retinal scanner and all the girls had to do was look directly into the camera to access their files. Of course, the SOS had designed secret modes for the agents when in public, like right now. It's similar to the anti-privacy screens people had on their smartphones but instead of a person not being able to see what they had on their screen, others would be fooled into thinking they were doing school work. The SOS called that mode "the productive college student".

Beca clicked on the instant messaging system and typed her message to Amy:

 _SOS_BM47: Chloe has Bellas auditions tonight, right?_

 _SOS_FA49: Affirmative. It's at 1700. You sure you don't need help?_

 _SOS_BM47: I'm sure. I can do it. You added yourself to the audition list for the Barden Bellas?_

 _SOS_FA49: Lol yes I did. They're gonna let my sexy fat ass in._

Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. Her and Amy made a plan to break into Chloe's and Aubrey's shared apartment so Beca could download whatever information was on Chloe's laptop and snoop around to find anything related to Chloe's parents and WZRD. Fat Amy's role was to audition for the Bellas to get closer to Chloe since Beca wanted no part in that, but she also thought it was a fun idea to sing with a bunch of girls.

—

It was almost time for the Barden Bellas auditions and for Beca to break into Chloe's apartment. The brunette gathered her equipment, which included a flash drive, an exact copy of Chloe's apartment key courtesy of Lilly, and tiny microphones naked to the human eye. These microphones were half the size of a penny, translucent as an eye contact, and could stick anywhere for a long period of time. Breaking into people's homes was one of Beca's specialities. She always had a rush of adrenaline getting in and out of homes. One particular case from a few years ago, she had to enter the home with the subjects still inside. She'll never forget disguising herself as a male gardener and the wife of the subject hitting on her.

Beca looked at herself in the mirror, debating if she should change to all black clothing but decided against it just in case there were other neighbors passing by. Her watch beeped letting her know it was time. She walked out of the apartment and looked around to see if anyone was walking by, but luckily the coast was clear. Beca proceeded to pretend she was walking out of the apartment complex and dropped the key near Chloe's apartment. She walked a few inches passed Chloe's door and pretended to tie her shoelace, observing her surroundings once more so that she could proceed to the next step. Beca stood up and walked back to the fallen key. She picked up the key and entered it in the keyhole with a simple turn.

The apartment looked exactly like the pictures from Chloe's file. It was clean and well-decorated. The walls were beige with a few hanging picture frames. Beca knew that Chloe lived with Aubrey so she wasn't surprised when she saw at least six pairs of heels laying around in their living room floor. Beca walked over to the living room and placed a microphone under their black coffee table then proceeded to the kitchen to place another microphone under their dining table. The brunette entered the hallway and found Chloe's room. She had studied the layout of their apartment so well that Beca could tell you what stuffed animals Chloe had on her bed from left to right.

The brunette spotted Chloe's laptop on her desk and opened it. It was password protected but Beca was provided with the password from Lilly. She chuckled as she entered the redhead's password: _Thongsong00_ and was granted access to her home screen. Beca pulled out the flashdrive from her pocket and inserted it into Chloe's laptop, starting the download of her entire drive. The estimated time of finishing the download was ten minutes so Beca had time to kill. She placed a microphone under Chloe's desk and observed the redhead's room. There was a particular picture of her in a uniform that looked similar to a 1970s flight attendant. She was standing next to Aubrey and a group of girls, looking happy as ever. The next picture was one of Chloe standing in between her parents in front of the WZRD building. Beca thought it must've been taken a few years ago because Chloe looked so much younger than she does now. Another picture had Chloe inside a building with the WZRD logo showing. In the background, Beca noticed a woman with long dark hair. She made a mental note to have Lilly send her a list of present and past WZRD employees.

There was a minute left to finish downloading when Beca received an incoming message on her watch from Amy:

 _SOS_FA49: Abort, abort. Chloe just left to go home._

"Shit, shit, fuck," Beca muttered. She looked at the laptop's progress and breathed in relief as the download was complete. Beca heard the front door unlock and quickly ejected the flashdrive and closed the laptop then dove under Chloe's bed to hide.

Footsteps were coming towards Chloe's room and Beca tried to remain hidden. Beca heard shuffling in the closet. Her guess was that the redhead was throwing shoes around.

"Shitballs, where is it?" Beca heard Chloe say. She was unsure of what the redhead was looking for, but hoped it wasn't anything under the bed. An anxious knot had formed in Beca's stomach from the idea of getting caught. "Did I put it under the bed?" Beca heard Chloe ask herself.

Did she just…

Fuck.

The bed skirt was lifted up and Beca attempted to stay as hidden as possible behind multiple shoe boxes. She thought of Lilly reassigning her after the possibility of getting caught ran through her head. Another delay in a promotion, Beca thought.

The brunette heard Chloe trying to reach for a shoe box. To her surprise, it wasn't empty. "Ah, there you are," Chloe sounded relieved as she stood up from the floor. Beca heard her blew into what sounded like a kazoo. Her heart rate must have be off the charts at this moment, she knew her vital signs were being monitored by the health team at the SOS from her watch. Beca was definitely going to get a lengthy report from them later.

Beca heard Chloe exit and close the bedroom door. She turned on the living room microphone using her watch. No sound waves were present indicating Chloe had left the apartment. Beca slid out from the bed, accidentally kicking the box Chloe reached for and heard a tap against the box. Curiosity got the best of Beca so she grabbed and opened the shoe box, noticing a black portable hard drive labeled "WZRD: In Case of Emergency". She stuffed the drive into her jacket pocket and proceeded to make sure everything was in its place before she left. Beca made a swift exit from Chloe's apartment and bumped into Amy heading down the stairs.

Amy looked like she just finished a running marathon the way she was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. "Shawshank," Amy breathed, "vertical running...I hate vertical running". Amy took a few more deep breaths and stood up straight, "So, how was it?"

Beca nodded upstairs so they could discuss what she had found in Chloe's room. She pulled out the flash drive and the portable hard drive she found under Chloe's bed. Amy inserted the portable hard drive onto her laptop while Beca inserted the flash drive onto hers. They stayed silent for fifteen minutes, both looking for information about WZRD or the Three Queens. Beca was going through the flash drive and did not have any luck discovering anything; it was mostly pictures, essays, and downloaded music. She was tempted to click on the multiple pictures of Chloe, but decided against it because Beca grew up with a moral code and did not want to invade Chloe's privacy.

"Beca," Amy called over, "this drive requires four ways of identification for this freaking ginger". Beca raised an eyebrow and motioned for Amy to keep going, "Her social security number, Clare's grandmother's maiden name, John's grandmother's maiden name, and the name of the hospital Chloe was born at".

The brunette only had Chloe's social security number, so at least one identification process was out of the way. "Let's send it to Lilly so she could have the information technology team figure it out? Or we can ask Lilly?" Amy approved of the latter option because they were both lazy to go to headquarters.

It had been one week since they asked Lilly to help them gain access to the hard drive. Beca and Amy were surprised at much how information was stored. They found security codes, current and former employee names and future projects, a will from John and Clare Beale stating that Chloe would be acting CEO if the two were deceased, and other documents. It was very useful information as Beca wanted to use the former employee list as a starting point to who could be trading inside information to the Three Queens.

Beca was sitting on the couch in the living room when she heard Amy, "Becs, I'm gonna hang out with one of the Bellas". Amy had been talking nonstop about the singing group and started forming a friendship with some of the girls. "Oh, by the way-," Amy said, forming a smirk, "If you want to talk to Chloe some more, you should've just joined". The brunette threw a small pillow at Amy as she started laughing.

Ever since Beca broke into Chloe's apartment, she found herself talking to the redhead more and more. Sometimes they'd run into each other at the apartment since they were neighbors, hanging out in the laundry room- doing laundry of course, or walking to class together. They'd talk about current events, music interests, what homework was due, and everything in between. Amy didn't hesitate to call Beca out on it, even though Beca would say, "I'm doing it for work". But the truth was, she enjoyed talking to Chloe more than she cared to admit. This may sound cheesy, but talking to Chloe was the best part of her day. Beca looked forward to it seeing as the redhead made her feel...happy.

It was later in evening around eight and Beca found herself not doing anything productive. Amy had returned from dinner with one of the Bellas. They were both exhausted and too hot from the poor insulation their apartment had; it was also still summer in early September. Luckily they had a pool that Beca was tempted to jump into on this ninety degree evening weather. She asked Amy if she wanted to join her, but the blonde declined. Beca changed quickly into a bikini and put on muscle tee and shorts over it and walked over to their apartments pool.

Beca thought it'd be empty as she didn't hear any splashing, but when she opened the gate, her heart started beating out of control. This only happened when she was near Chloe. And there she was wearing a turquoise bikini top and denim shorts, sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the pool.

Chloe must've heard the gate door open because she turned her attention to Beca and gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees, "Hey".

 _Beca, you idiot, say something back. You have a gorgeous girl waiting for you to say hi._

"Hey," Beca smiled back at the redhead and walked towards her.

 **A/N: Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this out asap. Thank you for following and favoriting this story. Definitely was not expecting that. Make sure to leave a review on what you'd like to see :) The next chapter** ** _might_** **be Bechloe fluff. Just sayin. But it might be awhile till I can write it. Hope you all have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stood in place, unsure of what to do next after greeting Chloe. It was so unlike her to freeze like this because she would usually be more calm and confident. But tonight was not her night.

She heard Chloe clear her throat and pointed to the spot next to her, "Do you wanna sit?"

Beca nodded and placed her towel on one of the pool chairs, then took her seat next to Chloe. She felt a surge of electricity run through her body when her arm brushed against Chloe's, making her shudder. An awkward silence loomed between them, both uncertain of what to say. _Say something, Beca. Anything!_

"So," Beca began, trying to break the awkward silence, "what brings you out here?" Her eyes were focused on her legs dangling in the warm pool, unable to look at Chloe because she was already feeling so nervous. _Get it together, Beca. You are not a shy awkward teenage boy!_

Chloe looked at the brunette then moved her gaze to the pool, "I got into an argument with my parents and being near the water calms me". Beca caught the pool water reflecting off Chloe's bright blue eyes. How could a person have the prettiest shade of blue eyes ever to exist on this planet? Even though it's only been a week since they've started talking and hanging out here and there, Beca noticed that Chloe was an open book. Chloe wasn't afraid to talk about herself, whether it was personal or not and Beca found it endearing.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked cautiously knowing the topic of parents can be sensitive to some people.

Chloe nodded and gave Beca a shy smile, "I am now". _Was she flirting with me, Beca thought. No she couldn't be, don't be ridiculous, Mitchell._ "What about you?"

Beca tried to think of a sarcastic answer, but her mouth beat her to it, "Our apartment is too hot". _You got this, Mitchell, just say it._ She turned to look at Chloe, locking eyes with her bright blue ones, "Plus, once I got here, I saw that you were alone- had to make sure someone as cute as you didn't drown," Beca smirked.

Chloe blushed at the compliment, "Smooth". Beca wanted to give herself a self-five, but she thought against it because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the redhead. "So," Chloe began and grinned, "what else does Beca Mitchell do besides stalk lonely girls sitting by the pool?"

Beca pretended to be in deep thought, "I like to help elderly ladies carry their groceries, save the world, and sing acapella in a girl group".

"Hey!" Chloe laughed and made a kick in the pool to splash Beca. "You're just not cool enough, I guess".

"I'll have you know, Chloe Beale," Beca stood up and moved behind the redhead and whispered into her ear, "I'm ice cold". Within seconds, Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist and gave her a small shove into the pool, soaking her entire body.

Chloe came up to the surface and wiped her face to see Beca laughing to herself, "You are-"

Beca interrupted, still laughing, "Incredibly funny".

"I was gonna say an ass," Chloe swam closer to the edge of the pool. She definitely wanted to get Beca back for pushing her into the pool.

The brunette kneeled down to the redhead, offering her her hand to get out. Chloe knew this was the right moment to get Beca into the pool. Before she knew it, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into the pool. Now it was Chloe's turn to laugh at Beca's surprised face.

"I was trying to help you get out!" Beca groaned while she heard Chloe giggling. The brunette thought it was the cutest laugh to ever exist. Beca felt her heart glowing at the sound and immediately tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't falter. She knew she would do anything to make the redhead smile and laugh, for it was enough for Beca to see her happy.

Fat Amy heard giggling and splashing outside her bedroom window and took a peak at what was going on. What she saw was truly a side to Beca she hasn't seen before- she was genuinely happy. Amy saw both girls splashing each other in the pool and grinned to herself. She grabbed her phone and took a quick picture of Chloe and Beca, making a mental note to send this to her roommate.

"Okay, okay! You win, Beale!" Beca shouted playfully after Chloe dunked her head in the water.

Chloe looked triumphant and satisfied, giving Beca one last splash before getting out of the pool, "I always do".

The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the pool. Beca grabbed her towel and was about to wipe herself down but she noticed Chloe shivering. "Did you forget a towel?"

Chloe answered shyly and bit her lip, "I may have".

Beca smirked at her and took her towel to wrap it around Chloe's shoulders to dry her off. She caught Chloe's blue eyes looking at her while Beca held the towel close together around Chloe's shoulders. Beca started feeling this unfamiliar, strange nervousness in the pit of her stomach. _Is this what people call 'butterflies'?_ For a quick second, Beca could've sworn Chloe glance at her lips and then quickly avert her eyes away. _You're just imagining things, Mitchell._

"I think you need this more than I do now," Chloe spoke as she returned the wet towel to Beca so she could dry herself off too. "We should do this again sometime. Minus the whole pushing me into the pool," Chloe joked.

Beca nodded in agreement, "Yeah. But no guarantee that I won't push you in the pool".

Chloe started walking towards the gate and winked back at Beca, "But I always win". In that moment, Beca felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She knew she was for sure blushing now and thanking the stars for being dimly lit so the redhead wouldn't see the brunette's reddened cheeks.

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that Chloe would win with her every single time, "Goodnight, Chloe". It's official, Chloe was going to be the death of her.

"Goodnight, Beca," Chloe smiled and left her behind to go up to her apartment. Beca was unaware of it, but Chloe was feeling those same butterflies from earlier as well.

The redhead entered her apartment, her shorts dripping on their living room floor. "Why are you smiling?" Aubrey suspiciously asked her best friend when she noticed Chloe's full grin plastered all over her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chloe replied walking straight to the bathroom. Her smile never leaving her face after the evening she had with Beca. She knew she was attracted to the mysterious brunette at first sight when she noticed her standing near the Barden Bellas booth a few weeks ago. It was the piercings and tattoos that drew Chloe in, but it was Beca's dark blue eyes that sealed the deal. Chloe's obvious crush didn't go unnoticed by a particular Barden Bella and Beca's roommate. Amy sometimes teased Chloe for smiling at her phone because she knew she was either reading or replying to a text message from Beca. It was clear to Chloe to get to know the brunette more, even if it meant slowly breaking down Beca's invisible guarded walls.

* * *

"You and Chloe have been spending an awful amount of time together the past few weeks," Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Beca while they were at the SOS headquarters for a monthly health check up and debriefing with Lilly. It was now October and Amy was very aware that Chloe and Beca had been hanging out more often than usual. Sometimes her roommate would wait for Chloe to be done with Bellas practice or she'd catch Chloe at their apartment studying with Beca.

"Shut up," Beca replied, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. "I'm working".

Amy chuckled at the brunette, not believing her best friend, "Working _it_ ".

After their health check up, the girls had a short meeting with Lilly about their progress on the case so far. "As promised, here's new information on former employees of WZRD," Lilly hand them a Manila envelope. "A former employee- goes by the name, Calamity- hangouts out at a bar called Lone Star Saloon. I would stop there for a drink on Friday," Lilly winked at the girls.

There wasn't much information on Calamity, except she was a former employee at WZRD and was now in an up and coming band called Evermoist. Lilly provided them with a picture of her and though she was not Beca's type, she had to agree Calamity was attractive. She had a short boyish haircut with light green eyes that could turn the most heterosexual woman into a lesbian. Calamity was _that_ attractive.

Amy suggested they stop by the bar today to get a feel of the place, mostly she just wanted to get lunch because the bar had half off chicken wings during their lunch hours.

The girls had arrived at the Lone Star Saloon and quickly observed the surroundings. Beca had known about this bar for awhile but never got around to checking it out. It had a western theme with a large patio with picnic tables outside. The walls inside the bar were painted red and had many historic pictures of Los Angeles hanging on them. There were a few pool tables scattered along the middle of the floor near the bar area. On the opposite side, there was a small makeshift stage for when they have live bands or dj's.

"They have live performances every Friday," Beca noted as she saw a flyer hanging behind Amy. "We could do the fan girl plan?" The girls always loved naming their plans, even if it sounded ridiculous such as 'the fan girl'. Throughout the years, the girls kept a track of their schemes during missions in a book for reference and memories. It was mostly Amy's idea to make it a book because she was sentimental and truly enjoyed working with Beca when the chance was available.

Amy nodded in agreement as their chicken wings came. The two sat quietly, too busy enjoying their chicken wings and each other's company.

It was later that evening and Beca had been studying the fan girl plan while Amy was at Bellas practice. The brunette was waiting for a text message from Chloe when she'd be done because the redhead invited Beca over for a movie night. Beca was low-key excited for her night with Chloe because they haven't been able to hangout in the last few days since she was getting ready for a competition with the Bellas. _Wait, hold on. Is this a date?_ She reread Chloe's text message multiple times, reading between the lines to see if there was any hint of a date included in their exchange. Beca had done movie nights with girls before, but none of them were Chloe Beale. After their many hangout sessions, Beca's crush on Chloe grew deeper and deeper. And true to Beca's personality, she'd never admit it because she didn't want her feelings to compromise what the true goal was: figuring out who was selling weapons from the inside of WZRD to the Three Queens. She sat at her desk looking up names of former employees from WZRD on her laptop and became intrigued when she looked up Joyce Valentine. She had been one of the top mechanical engineers at WZRD, but disappeared mysteriously after she was fired from WZRD for unknown reasons. Beca wrote down her name on a sticky note, making a mental reminder to dig a little deeper into her background. As she stuck her post-it onto her desk, her phone beeped indicating a text message.

 **Chloe Beale (20:45): Ready in 20! See u then :)**

Beca quickly typed her reply: **(20:46): Yeah you will ;)**

As soon as the brunette hit send, she was filled with all types of regrets and embarrassment. _Really, Mitchell? That's the the reply you send._ Beca wanted to recover fast from that embarrassing reply. _I have twenty minutes. That's plenty of time_. She grabbed her keys and dashed out of her apartment to drive to the local flower shop that was ten minutes away.

Beca made it safely and on time before the shop closed. "Hi," she greeted the grey haired saleswoman standing behind the cash register, "Do you have any single roses?"

She was led to an aisle full of colorful and intricate rose arrangements. Beca's only experience in buying flowers was for her mom every time she visited her, but this was different because she definitely wanted to make a good impression on Chloe than her last text message. She picked out a single pink rose wrapped in cellophane and hurriedly drove back to the apartment complex.

Beca parked her car and looked at her watch. _Shit_ , she thought, _ten minutes late_. She immediately ran up the stairs to Chloe's door and tried to keep composure from being out of breath. She took a moment to gather herself and rang the doorbell. For the few seconds before Chloe answered the door, she felt a nervousness emerge from the pit of her stomach.

She took a deep breath when Chloe appeared in front of her, "Sorry I'm late".

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm still looking for a beta lol. Please don't forget to leave reviews, I always love knowing what you guys think of it. Thank you can't be said enough. Hope everyone has a good weekend!**

 **Ps: I apologize for this update. I forgot to add the horizontal line after the pool scene to indicate a short time jump. I hope that clears up any confusion. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is for you," Beca revealed the hidden pink rose behind her back and held it front of her crush.

"Is this why you're late?" Chloe grinned and accepted the flower from Beca as she nodded her head 'yes'. "It's beautiful". Chloe motioned for Beca to come in, unaware the spy had entered her apartment a month ago. The redhead gave her a quick tour of the apartment while Beca pretended she didn't have any knowledge of the exact layout of her bedroom. She thought it was endearing how Chloe excitedly pointed to all the pictures hung on her wall, as if Beca didn't already know.

Before she arrived, Chloe ordered pizza for the two since Aubrey would be out till later tonight. Chloe was thrilled when she found out the apartment would be hers for a few hours. Don't get her wrong, she loved living with her best friend, but sometimes a girl just needs some peace and quiet. And some quality alone time with her crush. She wasn't afraid to admit she liked Beca. In fact, the Bellas already teased her about liking the short, mysterious grumpy gal. Chloe wasn't nervous for their movie night because she saw it as an opportunity to maybe get a peak into Beca's life. Whenever they hung out, Chloe tried to get at least a window into the brunette's life but she'd always turn the topic of conversation about Chloe.

Beca made herself comfortable on the couch with a slice of pizza while Chole set up the movie. "So what movie are you making me watch?"

"Well when you put it that way," Chloe answered, pretending to be offended. "Do you not like movies?"

"Saw a porno at high school party, liked that movie," Beca replied sarcastically, eliciting an eye roll from Chloe.

Chloe took her seat next to Beca, "We're watching A Million Happy Nows. Aubrey recommended it. It's about this lesbian couple and Alzheimer's disease". Beca froze at the redhead's description of the movie. Alzheimer's. The disease her mother was diagnosed with. She wasn't sure to either make a run for it by making a lame excuse she wasn't feeling well or being brave knowing this movie could potentially cause a waterfall of tears. She built an incredibly high wall for it to be demolished in one night. "Everything okay?" Chloe noticed Beca disappear into thought.

"Yeah," Beca leaned back into the couch as she mentally told herself that she was able to sit through a movie that may or may not shatter her heart into tiny pieces.

* * *

The credits scene started started rolling and both girls were a crying mess- Beca much more than Chloe. Throughout the movie, Chloe glanced at Beca a few times and noticed her eyes were watery so she scooted herself closer to the brunette to let her know she was there to lean on. Beca tried so hard to not look like she was teary and the redhead knew the smaller girl was trying to keep it together to uphold her "I'm a badass without emotion". Chloe offered Beca tissues to wipe her tears and she quickly accepted.

The two sat in silence until Chloe sighed, "What a movie, huh?"

Beca stared blankly at the TV in front of her, unable to form words from the movie that caused her to lose it in front of the woman she was infatuated with. The movie really tore her heart apart, knowing she was going through a similar situation with her mother. Beca rarely talked about her mother and her disease for it caused her pain knowing one day, she'd completely have no recollection about her. Sometimes it kept her up at night, thinking about how her mother would have good and bad days with her disease. One day, Amy heard Beca sniffling into a pillow and that's when she decided to spill the beans about the heavy heartache she had been going through. Beca struggled with her mother's diagnosis so she buried herself in work and different women. She guarded her heart heavily and Chloe could see that.

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, slowly moving it up and down for comfort. She sensed something upset the smaller girl, but wasn't going to push what was bothering Beca out of her because Chloe knew Beca was a very private person. But she would wait until Beca was ready to finally open up.

"Someone close to me," Beca finally spoke, still feeling hesitant about telling Chloe the truth about her mother, "has Alzheimer's. Um, early onset". Her eyes were set on the floor, unable to look at Chloe after a whole lot of ugly crying that took place earlier. The redhead was surprised at Beca's admission. She didn't think that would happen any time soon.

Chloe looked apologetically at Beca, wrapping her arms around the girl, "I am so sorry I made you watch this movie".

Beca could hear the sincerity in the redhead's voice, "It's okay". She pulled out of Chloe's warm embrace, instantly regretting it once their bodies were no longer touching. "I don't really talk about personal things in my life".

"I've noticed. But thank you for sharing that with me," Chloe replied softly, sounding a little too upset for Beca's liking. She turned to face Beca, "I'm sorry again for making you watch the movie".

"Stop apologizing," Beca half smiled at her crush. "We can always have a redo movie night. Maybe a comedy this time?"

The second chance at a movie night lightened up Chloe's mood and she was practically beaming at the suggestion. "It's a date!"

Beca arched an eyebrow at Chloe, noticing how she started to blush after an accidental word vomit. It was cute nonetheless, Beca found it endearing that Chloe was now the one to get shy instead of the other way around.

"I mean-" Chloe tried to recover from her slip up a few seconds ago, "it doesn't...Well…"

Beca couldn't help but start giggling at the girl in turn making Chloe's cheeks grow a darker shade of red. The redhead playfully shoved Beca while she was fighting the giggles. "I'm sorry," the brunette laughed, "it's just, you're cute when you're flustered".

Even though Chloe was slightly embarrassed, the sound of Beca's laugh making her heart feel light and fuzzy. Beca took a few more seconds to gather herself, she was about to say something till the front door was pushed open and Aubrey came walking through holding a bag of groceries while talking on her phone.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Beca stood up and straightened out her flannel button-up. She walked towards the opened door, passing Aubrey, "Always a pleasure, Posen".

Aubrey remained on the phone and tight-lipped, "Beca". Ever since their interaction from the very first week of school, the two have only been cordial with one another. Never straying too far from an occasional 'hello' whenever Beca and Chloe would hangout. Chloe had asked her best friend to be on her best behavior when Beca was around and vice versa.

Chloe walked the short walk with Beca to her apartment. It was only two doors down, but she wanted to spend more time with the smaller girl, "Thanks for coming over".

"Yeah," Beca's mouth curved upwards at the girl, not knowing what to say.

Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug, her arms comfortably wrapped around Beca's neck. She felt a shiver when Beca returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

"Kiss," Both girls heard and turned their attention to the window where they saw Amy watching them. "Or not".

Beca pulled away from Chloe's embrace and folded her arms, irritated and amused Amy had interrupted her moment with Chloe.

"She's not going to leave, is she?" Chloe asked Beca, amused at Amy making kissing noises in front of them. Beca shook her head 'no'. The redhead was feeling confident. She felt confident in her feelings for Beca. She felt confident in what she was about to do next. "Goodnight, Beca," Chloe leaned into Beca's face and softly kissed her on the cheek, earning multiple claps from Amy.

Beca watched Chloe walk away, trying to relive the short seconds that Chloe's lips were on her cheek. She traced the spot where Chloe kissed her and felt warmth spread through her limbs. Beca's mind felt a pleasant buzz. She thought every good thing in the world seemed possible, likely even.

* * *

The bar was filled with a good amount of people with music blaring over the speakers. Beca and Amy were on assignment at the Lone Star Saloon, in hopes of tracking down a woman named, Calamity, who was performing tonight with her band. They had their plan all figured out. Amy was going to pretend to be a fan of Evermoist while Beca was going to try and use her charm on one of the band mates. Lilly had sent them an important memo about Calamity, possibly linking her to the Three Queens.

Naturally, the two secret agents came to the bar prepared with armed protection: the SOS class ring, a luxurious Bremont watch, and the SOS shoes customized to the agent's style. The SOS class ring looked like an ordinary ring you'd see from a college or high school. It was gold with the disguised SOS logo engraved with the agent's initials and the class year each agent graduated from training. It was one of Amy's favorite weapons because the ring was used to electrocute enemies, delivering 50,000 volts of electricity. The second was one of Beca's favorites, the Bremont watch because it doubled as a wrist-mounted dart gun and contained different ammos. On a previous assignment, the brunette fired an amnesia dart during a fight at pub. Lastly, the SOS shoes appeared as regular sneakers but when the heels are banged together, a blade laced with lethal neurotoxins extends out of the right shoe. It was safe to say the two girls had come to the bar expecting trouble.

Beca noticed more people were starting to arrive to the bar, considering it was a Friday and their usual live band night. She was at the bar, sipping on a cold beer while Amy was hustling a stranger on a game of pool. They planned to be separated in case something were to go wrong.

"I've never seen you here before," a tanned skin woman sat next to Beca at the bar, "I would've definitely noticed you". The mystery woman was wearing a noticeable maroon bra with a black lace long sleeve and light washed jeans. "I'm Serenity," the woman held out her hand for Beca to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiled and continued to drink her beer. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Serenity waved her hand and politely declined, "You're cute, but I don't like to drink before a performance". Beca realized she could maybe be in the same band as Calamity. "Watch my performance?"

Beca winked at the woman and returned a flirtatious smile, "Wouldn't miss it". The brunette looked over to where Serenity was surrounded with three other women. She noticed a tall woman who Beca recognized as Calamity and as if right on cue, Amy excitedly approached the band asking for pictures and autographs.

The dj called for Evermoist up to stage and the four women excused themselves from Amy, approaching the stage. Beca had to admit these women were beautiful, and obviously talented to be playing musical instruments- something she never was able to learn.

"What's up, Lone Star!" Calamity talked into the microphone. "We're Evermoist!" The crowd cheered for the band and Serenity started playing her guitar, followed by the drums and the keyboard.

Beca didn't want to admit it, but their music was catchy. She felt her phone vibrate indicating a text message and grabbed her device from her pocket.

 **Amy** : "Got Calamity's phone. Give me a few minutes to download the info and attach the tracker"

Beca quickly typed an 'Ok' and continued watching the show, making eye contact with Serenity every now and then to keep up the act. Another text message came in Beca's phone. She smiled at the name flashing on her phone. _Chloe_. The redhead texted Beca a picture of freshly baked snickerdoodle and chocolate chip cookies- her favorite. Beca's favorite cookies accidentally slipped during one of their many text conversations.

 **Beca** : save me some please?

 **Chloe** : lol I stopped by earlier but no one was home

 **Beca** : should be home a bit later tonight, Amy dragged me to a bar

 **Chloe** : which one?

 **Beca** : Lone Star Saloon

 **Chloe** : tfti Beca!

 **Beca** : haha sorry, Chloe. Next time? I'll buy you a drink

 **Chloe** : sounds good! Text me later?

 **Beca** : No

 **Beca** : jk, I will. If you're not tired of me yet

 **Chloe** : Ass.

 **Chloe** : I could never be tired of you :)

Beca looked up at the stage once she was done texting Chloe, catching Serenity's eye. The guitar player winked at her, but Beca felt nothing. Usually, she'd take advantage of this kind of situation, but she had Chloe and those freshly baked cookies on her mind. They had two more songs to perform and Beca was hoping Amy would be done with Calamity's phone. She was feeling confident that Calamity could lead them to the inside person at WZRD. Lilly informed Beca and Amy about an attack the Three Queens were planning but the SOS couldn't get intel about when, where, and what weapons of destruction would be used. Beca was counting on Amy to get a hold of the information so they could stop a future attack.

"One more song?" Calamity's sultry voice was heard on the microphone as the crowd cheered loudly for another song.

Beca pressed into the tiny microphone in her ear to communicate with Amy, "Last song, Aims. How's it going?"

Within seconds the brunette heard reply into her ear piece, "Just about done, ready to execute plan b".

"Roger that," Beca acknowledged. Plan B was for Amy to break into their dressing room and return the phone. The blonde worked quickly to put Calamity's phone back together after taking it apart to attach a tracker. She exited the bathroom and made notice of the security cameras.

"Hobart to Legacy," Amy talked into her in ear communications to the tech operatory, "Security camera needs to be taken out,"

Amy heard the young voice reply, "Give me a few seconds".

"Be smart for once, Legacy," Amy replied sarcastically.

"Ok it's done, exit quickly," Legacy informed.

"Hobart, out". Amy made a swift exit from the bathroom and snuck into the dressing room, going unnoticed. She tossed the phone on the brown coffee table and noticed a badge lanyard sticking out of a purse. Amy slid it out and took a quick picture of it. The ID badge belonged to a man named Luke Stroma who was an active employee of WZRD. Why would a band member have a WZRD ID badge? Amy tried to connect the dots together before she heard Beca's voice in her ears.

"Aims where are you? Their set just ended".

Amy dropped the badge back into the purse and bolted out of the dressing room, almost bumping into a waitress. "In the clear, Shawshank".

"Copy that, Aims. You're clear to head out,"

"Sexy ass out". The two drove separately in case someone was watching them. Someone always was whenever they were paired together on missions. "You sure you don't want me to hang around for a bit?"

"Nah, I'm good," Beca answered as she approached Serenity.

Beca spoke to Serenity briefly before the band had to pack up their equipment and leave. The brunette waited twenty minutes after Amy left to make her exit. The spy noticed two big men dressed in all black casual clothing waiting outside of the bar. She thought they were the bar's security guards so started walking towards her car until she heard heavy footsteps behind her that made her stop in her tracks. Beca looked to her left, notificing the shadows of the men reflecting from the surrounding street lamps.

"Man," Beca sarcastically sighed and turned around, "I thought I was going to have an easy night".

The two muscular men stood their ground, waiting for the spy to make a move.

"Okay, well," Beca snarkily crossed her arms together, "I'm old fashioned. Ladies first". The men looked at each other confused then back to Beca, clearly not knowing she was taunting them. That was her style- Beca loved to mess with her opponents because it affected them mentally. Once she got them mentally, their physical defenses would be lowered, at least that was her theory. "I'm waiting…"

Both men charged at the small girl, with their fists up. Each man took a turn trying to punch Beca and every time, she deflected effortlessly. Her strategy was to evade the jabs and kicks being thrown to tire them out. It almost seemed like it was working until Beca felt a smack on her lip and fell to the ground. She licked her lips tasting the blood that was starting to flow from her busted lip. Beca picked herself up the ground, gathering the strength she had and lunged herself at the bigger man who was twice her size. Her fist connected with the man's jaw as she uppercut jabbed him, hearing her knuckles crack. He fell to the ground, but it didn't stop Beca from kicking him below the waist. She felt satisfaction as she witnessed him groan as he held on tightly to his manhood, almost forgetting about the second man.

Beca stepped back as the second man walked closer. He was taller than the first, but not as wide. Beca could see his bright green eyes even though it was dark. The man pulled something out from his jacket pocket.

"Really, a taser?" Beca rolled her eyes as she backed into a brick wall, "At least have a knife or something dude".

"It looks like you've got nowhere else to go," His deep voice replied, thinking we trapped the girl.

Beca looked him straight in the eye, challenging him as she thought of how to escape. She ducked and crawled quickly under the man's legs. "I think you're wrong", Beca shrugged. Seconds later, she felt a sharp object infiltrate her neck. The spy pulled out a small dart and examined it. Her body became weak as her vision slowly blurred the image of the man.

"Damnit," Beca slurred as she grew unconscious.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone. It's been awhile. I've been busy so I only allowed myself to write for ten minutes everyday. I hope you enjoy this update. Please let me know what you guys think? And what would you like to happen? Hope everyone has a good day! Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So the first part is Chloe's perspective from the previous chapter. Then it's Amy's and Beca's perspectives. Apologies if it's kinda confusing. Just wanted to try something new.**

Chloe was so proud of herself for not burning her apartment down when she decided to bake chocolate chip and snickerdoodle cookies. Beca slipped out that information and Chloe decided to bake her cookies for making her endure a movie that affected her immensely. The redhead truly felt bad for making Beca watch a movie similar to her personal situation.

"That smells so good," Aubrey walked into kitchen as Chloe pulled out a tray of cookies from the oven. "You only bake for birthdays and other parties. What's the occasion?" Her roommate asked Chloe as she snuck a cookie into her mouth.

"These are Beca's favorite cookies," Chloe answered, setting aside the treat for the brunette.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "For Beca, huh?"

"Don't," Chloe tried hiding her smile, but failed. "We're friends...a friend who I think is cute and want to get to know some more".

"Whatever you say, Chlo," Aubrey stole another cookie before walking to the bathroom, "You two looked pretty comfortable on the couch. Speaking of," Aubrey pointed to it in the living room, "Do we need that cleaned?"

Chloe's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Nothing happened!"

The blonde giggled, "Okay okay. She may have rubbed me the wrong way but if you're happy, I support it".

Chloe knew Aubrey was being sincere and that meant a lot to the redhead knowing Aubrey's and Beca's first encounter was not at all pleasant.

Chloe placed the warm cookies on a plate and walked to Beca's apartment. She rang the doorbell twice, realizing no one was home. _No worries, she thought._ Chloe took a quick picture of the cookies to send to Beca, hoping to have an excuse to see the brunette tonight.

 **Beca (9:47PM)** : save me some please?

 **Chloe (9:49PM)** : lol I stopped by earlier but no one was home

 **Beca (9:49 PM)** : should be home a bit later tonight, Amy dragged me to a bar

 **Chloe (9:50 PM)** : which one?

 **Beca (9:51 PM)** : Lone Star Saloon

 **Chloe (9:51 PM)** : tfti Beca!

 **Beca (9:52 PM)** : haha sorry, Chloe. Next time? I'll buy you a drink

 **Chloe (9:52 PM)** : sounds good! Text me later?

 **Beca (9:53 PM)** : No

 **Beca (9:53 PM)** : jk, I will. If you're not tired of me yet

 **Chloe (9:53 PM)** : Ass.

 **Chloe (9:55 PM)** : I could never be tired of you :)

Chloe felt the warmth spreading through her body. How could a simple text conversation make her feel butterflies in her stomach? Sure, Chloe's had her fair share of crushes and love, but nothing comes close to the electricity and chemistry she feels when she's with Beca. Chloe's had two serious relationships in total. One was during high school- her first love, Tom. They were high school sweethearts and voted prom king and queen. The entire student body thought they were going to get married but unlike some stories, this did not have a happy ending. They broke it off during the summer before the first year of college. It was an amicable split, even though it left Chloe in tears the entire summer, but still remained good friends to this day. Her second serious relationship was with a woman named Taylor during her sophomore year in college. Chloe was still in her experimenting stage but decided to give the brunette a shot. They dated for almost a year until Chloe realized her feelings for Taylor were only friendship and not romantic.

The redhead never put a label on her sexuality because she believed in being able to fall in love with one's personality. She was always open to love wherever it found her and she'd hope that love would find her again soon.

* * *

Amy arrived home from the bar that night, expecting to see Beca the next morning, but her roommate never showed up. She went into her room and noticed her bed looked exactly the same as it did the day before. Amy felt her stomach drop- something had went wrong. _Something always did when Beca doesn't show up the next morning. It was a pattern she'd grown accustomed to._ The blonde tried thinking of the order of events last night. Amy had gone home right after their assignment was complete and received a text message from Beca saying she'd follow in twenty minutes. Amy's watch started beeping indicating an incoming call from Emily Junk- also known as Legacy, the tech operator at SOS.

"This is Hobart," Amy answered into her watch.

"It was noticed by the health team Beca's vital signs were higher than normal last night- specifically her heart rate and blood pressure. It a matter of seconds it started decreasing," Emily informed the agent, "We used her implanted tracking device to find her location, I'm gonna send it right now. We don't know if she's being held captive so proceed with caution".

"This is like the first smart thing I've heard you say out of your damn mouth," Amy joked with the tech operator, "I'm on it, Legacy".

Amy received Beca's coordinates. She hoped that whoever took her captive was dumb enough to not think about the spy having an implanted tracker. She ran to the car and prayed Beca was okay. It wasn't the first time Beca's been held captive- sometimes she'd come out with barely a scratch or the health team would make her stay in their unit for a few days.

The blonde arrived at an abandoned warehouse after driving for an hour. The warehouse looked grim, like it hadn't been used for many years. Some windows were shattered and the walls sprayed with graffiti. The building looked unwelcoming to the agent.

"Start at the northwest side," Amy heard Emily in her inner ear communications, "It's crawling with armed men".

"Sounds about right," Amy packed her standard shotgun into her pants. "What're they packing?"

"Glock 19's all around," Emily answered confidentally.

"Legacy, you're the dumbest person alive," Amy rolled her eyes, "I was talking about their pants".

"Why would you be- wait a minute," Emily sounded disgusted. "Gross".

Amy dismissed the tech operator and followed Emily's directions inside the warehouse. She noticed cobwebs on the dusty windows and more graffiti. There were a few take out bags and a sleeping bag indicating someone had been squatting here. If it wasn't for Emily, Amy would have already been caught by two guards and who knows what would happen. Amy snuck through the levels of the warehouse without getting caught, mentally thanking Emily for creating boots that were undetectable by sound.

"I think I'm close to Beca," Amy whispered into her inner ear communications, "how many?"

"Three men," Emily answered, "There's three coming towards you. They know you're here".

Amy nodded and pulled out her shotgun and a grenade, "Let's crush this". The blonde threw her grenade to the right, seconds later an explosion was heard and grey smoke filled the air.

"Three down," Emily informed, "Three to go- the ones guarding the door to Beca".

"Don't rush me, Legacy!"

Amy stepped out of her hiding spot and heard the gunshots being fired towards her. She quickly dodged them using a zig zag motion, firing with each movement. One man fell to ground from Amy's shot. Two more to go, she thought. Amy threw a smoke bomb, trying to surpass the men to take them down. The men were blinded from the smoke and this gave Amy an easy advantage to knock them out. Shots were still being fired so Amy snuck behind one man and used her ring to electrocute him while shooting the other man in the foot. She heard him groan in pain as she placed an explosive on the door that was keeping Beca captive.

"Crushed it," Amy blew smoke from her gun and placed it back into her pants and ducking from the door exploding.

The smoke was thick and Amy started to have trouble breathing. She walked into the doorframe and found Beca tied with her arms raised against a pole and feet bound together with a zip tie. Amy approached the brunette, "This is gonna hurt a bit, Shawshank" and quickly ripped off the duct tape from Beca's mouth.

"Fuck," Beca groaned and looked up at Amy, "That hurt". The blonde went to work on Beca's restraints, slowly freeing her. Amy noticed Beca's bruised eye and lip and dried blood stains near the opening of her long sleeve. The blonde noticed Beca wince in pain, "I think something is either broken or bruised badly. My guess is the first".

"I'll get you settled, Becs," Amy supported Beca's weight on hers to help Beca walk, "Legacy, package retrieved. Heading to you, prep for medical".

"Copy that," Emily answered. "Helicopter ETA two minutes. Don't worry about the car, it'll be handled".

"Hobart, out". Amy held onto Beca's waist while her arm was around Amy's neck. "I forget how light you are, Shawshank".

Beca's mouth curled upwards, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts".

Moments later they were greeted by a young man. He was a tall, dark haired man wearing aviator sunglasses in a green jumpsuit.

"Becaw! Amy!" The helicopter pilot greeted. "Glad to see you're alright". He helped both women get onto the helicopter and laid Beca on the stretcher. "Legacy, this is Jesse. Two packages retrieved. On the way home".

"I'm fine," Beca protested in the hospital bed. She leaned forward and felt the pain shoot through her sides near her ribs. Luckily, they weren't broken but they were heavily bruised. This was the part she hated most after assignments, the agent despised getting her health check up for her fear of needles. "No needles," the small girl huffed to the nurse walking towards her.

"We already got that part over with," the nurse replied with a slight close-lipped smile, pointing to the taped cotton ball on her arm. _Smug little shit, Beca thought._ "We're keeping you here until tomorrow".

Beca groaned loud enough for the nurse to hear it. She hated staying in the medical unit overnight. The medical unit was spotless, but it gave off a creepy vibe like she was about to be murdered and the evidenced would be wiped clean without so much a hair strand on the floor. The brunette reached for her phone, scrolling through the news and reading unread messages.

 **Chloe (0024):** have a good night beca! Hope you and Amy are having fun

Beca sighed, placing her phone upside down. She already informed Lilly the bad news when Beca was taken hostage. When the person who tortmented the agent revealed a picture of Chloe.

* * *

 _Flashback 10 hours ago_

"Wake up, sweetheart". Beca was slowly coming back to consciousness. She tried moving her arms first then feet. The agent wasn't surprised she was tied up. In fact, if this were a different situation, Beca would be enjoying it right now. Unfortunately she's not. Beca slowly blinked her eyes. A tall, handsome muscular man stood in front of her. He had short blond hair and dark green eyes and Beca was sure she heard an accent from him. "Okay," The man began, "if you answer correctly, I'll be nice. If not," the man pointed to a wooden bat and medium sized silver briefcase. Beca knew from experience that something hidden in a briefcase was not good. "Now," the blond haired man held the bat, dragging it on the floor, "Do you know who I am?"

Beca stared at him, unable to figure out who he was. It wasn't either of the men that attacked her outside of Lone Star Saloon. This one was a new face. True to her personality, her reply was extra snarky, "A One Direction member?"

The man returned a crooked smile and took a hard swing below Beca's rib cage. _Fuck, okay he was serious._ She closed her eyes and held her breath in response to the throbbing pain around her abdomen. Truth be told, this was child's play compared to Beca's previous missions. In the past, she had been tied up and her captors set the building on fire. She definitely thought that was her last day of being alive until Amy came to save her. It was like that between the two of them because for some odd reason, Beca had always been the one to get kidnapped. And this was before Lilly had mandated implanted trackers for the agents.

"Let's try that again," He took a step closer to Beca, leveling with her, "What do you know about the Three Queens?"

She remained quiet, refusing to give any knowledge to his question. "You from London?"

The man nodded and sighed, "I hate to do this again". He took the bat and swung harder than the previous time, resulting in Beca groaning in pain and clenching her jaw. She always refused to show how much pain she was in because she didn't want to appear weak. But she couldn't ignore the pounding her abdomen and ribs were taking. Beca was sure she heard crack the second time he swung. "Maybe" He went over to the table with the silver briefcase and opened it, "this will make you talk". Beca saw him pull out a red queen playing card and he held it out in front of her. Immediately, Beca's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. For a moment she forgot her hands and feet were tied when she attempted to lunge forward at the brawny man. "I've found your Achilles," his eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth quirked up like a little boy on Christmas Day. It was unlike Beca to have a strong reaction like that. It was actually the only time she experienced that feeling- weakness and an urge to repeatedly plow his body with the stupid baseball bat. This is the moment she knew she had been emotionally compromised. Beca knew there something about the redhead when she first saw her picture in the file Lilly has given her. He was right, Chloe Beale was Beca's Achilles heel. Would she make Beca crack and spill the information? No of course not, the brunette's allegiance to the SOS was unmatched. But, Beca had a feeling that Chloe was now in imminent danger and would protect the redhead no matter what the cost may be, even if it meant distancing herself and shutting Chloe out completely because the agent would never forgive herself if something happened due to her actions.

And then so, Beca took a harsh beating from the accented man. Multiple swings from the bat and jabs to the lips and eyes. She started to feel the pain shooting like rockets throughout her body instead of one area. Every single body part was sore, even the areas that weren't affected. She hung there- arms raised and feet tied, waiting for the rescue she knew would come soon. In the meantime, Beca thought of Chloe. The flowiness of her red hair, the crystal light blue shine in her eyes, and her gorgeous smile that seemed to make Beca weak in the knees everytime she was around the woman. The agent knew she had to do what was necessary for Chloe's protection, for her ribs weren't the only body part that cracked.

* * *

"Shawshank," Beca heard a knock in the doorway, "You look like shit".

"Thanks, Amy," Beca dryly replied.

"Anytime," Amy sat on the corner of Beca's hospital bed and pulled out her phone, "Look I know you're recovering right now but I have to know because you said the man who did this to you was blonde and green eyed," Amy pulled up a picture she took from the night at the bar.

Beca didn't hesitate to grab Amy's phone and zoom in on the picture. She sighed and tapped the phone against her head, "Luke Stroma. Employee of WZRD and Mr. Baseball bat".

Amy quickly dismissed herself from Beca's room and ran down the hall to look for Lilly. The brunette faintly heard her running and yelling down the halls, "Vertical running! Lilly! Get me Lilly!"

They were a step closer to finding out who the Three Queens are. Beca wanted to end this mission quick enough so she could put as much distance as she can from the redhead.

* * *

It had been a week since Beca's returned back to the apartment. Her bruised body and ribs were healing nicely, but there was a few painful moments she endured. She was thankful she had been prescribed strong pain medications.

She laid on her bed, hands folded together and stared at her ceiling. Beca hasn't returned any of Chloe's text messages and has been dodging the redhead whenever possible. The agent thought about what Lilly asked her, "Do you want me to reassign you?" Beca thought about it for a day but ultimately decided she did not want to be reassigned. She was close to the WZRD Gala and planned on attending, with or without Chloe.

 **AN 2: It's me again lol. I hope you enjoyed this. It was actually one of my favorite chapters to write. I've had it done for weeks, but I've been to busy to edit and upload. Apologies for grammar mistakes. Please let me know what you guys think! That would be greatly appreciated. And thank you again for reading this story and giving me a chance. I might wrap this up soon. But I'm planning another story, if you guys will stick around :) Have a great weekend everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Beca's kidnapping. Three weeks since Beca's cut off communication with Chloe and to be honest, the agent felt like an absolute asshole. It was difficult in class where she was supposed to be paying attention but she felt a pair of lingering eyes on her. And sure enough, it was Chloe's eyes trained on her in confusion while Aubrey's eyes were shooting laser beams. Each time class ended, Beca bolted for the exit as fast as she could before Chloe could talk to her. The agent missed waiting for Chloe after Bellas practice and walking home together.

"Shawshank," Amy entered Beca's room without knocking, something the brunette has grown accustomed to, "You're in deep shit with Aubrey"

Beca sighed and continued staring at the ceiling, "Well this justifies her angry looks at me during class".

"Look, I know you're down in the dumps. For as long as I've known you, you don't let yourself develop a crush on anyone but here you are, crushing hard on a ginger," Amy sat down on the bed, "So screw the rules and Luke Stroma! We'll get that bastard!"

Easier said than done.

* * *

Beca found herself under the shade of her favorite tree before class started. She considered skipping but the agent knew she had an appearance to uphold.

"Mitchell," the icy voice cut through Becca's headphones.

The smaller girl looked up to find an unamused Aubrey Posen glaring at her as if she ran over her only puppy. Beca had a feeling she was about to get a lengthy lecture from the Bella about a certain redhead. "Look," the blond started, "I don't know what game you're playing. Chloe's my best friend and right now, she deserves so much better than just unanswered calls and text messages".

It was only right Aubrey was sticking up for her best friend. Beca completely understood that matter. "Posen-"

"I'm not done yet," Aubrey folded her arms and hunched over the brunette, "She deserves at least response from you. Because for some reason, she likes you". Aubrey stomped off before Beca could reply.

What Aubrey said was true. Chloe deserved an explanation. The agent wasn't sure what to say to Chloe or how to even approach it because she was never in this situation before. Beca scoffed to herself just thinking about her growing feelings for Chloe and how one person could ever make her feel so...sappy.

Beca didn't attend class that day. The agent felt defeated after Aubrey's reckoning so she texted Amy that she'd be out of town. Of course, her best friend knew what that had meant. Beca found herself driving to San Diego for a few days to see another special lady.

The agent found herself in front of a brown door scrambling for the keys. Someone must've heard her struggling because the door opened suddenly, revealing a lanky middle aged man with open arms.

"Beca!" He engulfed the smaller girl in his arms, "You're home!"

"Can't-," Beca huffed out from her father's bear hug, "Breathe".

Her father quickly let go and ushered her inside their home. It looked exactly the same as when Beca moved out, her father not wanting to rearrange furniture or decorations in hopes of triggering a certain memory for his wife. She noticed the curtains in the living room were pulled back, allowing the sunlight to come through the large windows- the way her mother liked it. Beca stood in the middle of the living room, admiring the pictures her mother demanded be put in frames and placed on the walls or a table. She felt a slight twinge in her heart knowing her mother may never remember the specific memories that came along with the photographs.

"Your mom's in the office," Beca's dad informed while bringing Beca's duffle into her old bedroom. She always reminded him she was capable of being independent, but Beca knew it gave him a sense of comfort.

The agent stood in the doorway, watching her mother attempting to put together a puzzle. Beca instantly remembered the times she'd come home from school and catch her mom trying to complete them. Sometimes it'd be 100 piece puzzles or 1000, her mother enjoyed a challenge.

"Well don't just stand there, honey," Her mother stood up from the chair and walked towards Beca with open arms and engulfed the smaller girl in a hug similar to her father's from earlier. "You look beautiful, honey".

Beca fidgeted with the ring on her right thumb, "Thanks, mom". She had no idea if her mother knew who she was right now. Beca wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," her mother answered as she if she's known the whole time, "You're my daughter". At this point, Beca's eyes started watering and before she could realize what was happening, she started sobbing loudly in mother's arms. "Oh honey," her mother rubbed Beca's back gently, aiming to calm her down, "Tell me everything".

Beca explained everything- her current mission, what recently happened with Luke Stroma, and last but not least, she talked about Chloe. The agent explained her decision to avoid Chloe at all costs even though she missed being around the woman. Just the thought of the redhead sent butterflies to Beca's stomach and it didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"I'm guessing you like Chloe then?" Her mother asked as she stood up to search for something at her desk.

Beca took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I do". She noticed her mother holding a post-it note in her hand and tried to take a peak on what was written but couldn't make it out, "What is that?"

Her mother glanced down at the post-it, "You mentioned in one of your letters a person named…Fat Amy? Were you two dating?"

The agent burst out laughing at the question, "No! Not even close. We're like sisters, I guess". Beca caught on to what was written on the post-it her mother was holding- it was names she'd mention in the letters to her mom. She remembered her father had told her that her mom would write down names or certain events with the current date just in case she ever forgot something from said letters.

Her mother smiled as she rejoined Beca on the small couch and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Well if you like this girl, I say go after it. Rules are meant to be broken".

"But-", Beca started but her mother quickly interrupted.

"No -buts. Life is too short, honey. This girl seems worth it, don't you?"

Beca nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with her mother. Chloe Beale, was indeed, worth it.

* * *

A/N: Hello old friends. I'm back for a little. I apologize for not updating this story in months. School got busy but the good news is that I'm almost done! Time for winter break and enjoying my time with friends and family. Also, I apologize for this chapter being very short and not fulfilling. I've had the first of this part written a few months ago and I never knew what to do with. BUT! I'm currently working on a Beca/Chloe holiday fic if anyone is interested? Anyways, I did not edit so another apology for mistakes. Lol please enjoy! And leave comments, what do you guys wanna see?


End file.
